prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Hastings
Spencer Hastings was an extremely wealthy, smart, and competitive girl. She was in the running for valedictorian, on the hockey team, and played tennis. She lived with her father, mother, and "perfect" older sister, Melissa. Spencer was jealous of Melissa for having everything she wanted, and they had a huge rivalry. Spencer was best friends with Alison DiLaurentis, and was the closest to Alison in their group. She was the only one who could ever stand up to Alison, and they got in huge cat-fights but always made up. Alison told Spencer she had a secret boyfriend, but wouldn't say who. At the sleepover the night before she disappeared, Spencer got up because she heard Alison scream. Spencer's newly-engaged and condescending sister Melissa moves into the guest house which Spencer had been fixing up for herself. Spencer finds herself increasingly attracted to her sister's fiancé Wren Kim. But "A," sends a text saying "If you kiss, I tell. -A." Spencer and Wren do kiss and are caught by Melissa, who insists that Wren move out. Spencer feels really bad about stealing her sister's fiancée, and apologized and helped her get back together with her ex-boyfriend, Ian Thomas. Spencer starts dating a worker at the country club to which her family belongs, Alex Santiago. She finds out her mother has breast cancer, and keeps it a secret from her friends. Spencer, Aria, and Emily visit Hanna in the hospital. She says Noel (Aria's former crush and flirtation) is "A". Spencer believes Hanna, and thinks Noel is "A." Spencer is shocked when she finds out Melissa eloped to her boyfriend, Ian Thomas. She gets in an argument with her boyfriend, Alex, because he turned down the opportunity to be part of a tennis clinic in Sweden. Spencer and Alex go to Hanna's surprise "Welcome Back!" party. At the party, Alex gets an email confirmation that his application for the tennis clinic has been received. Since he only told Spencer about it, Alex leaves, furious because he thinks Spencer went behind his back. After he leaves, Spencer gets a text saying "Point! Set! Match! -A." '' Relationships Spencer has been in relationships with: * 'Ian Thomas: They kissed and briefly dated. * '''Wren Kim: Flirted and kissed. * Alexander "Alex" Santiago: They broke up because "A"s fault. * Toby Cavanaugh: Becoming friends, eventually leading to more when they kissed. Trivia *Spencer in the book has blonde hair while in the series she has dark brown hair. *In the book Spencer is a popular overachiever whilst in the series the popular part is not given light. *Spencer kissed most guys in the series compared to the other liars. *Spencer lost her virginity to Wren Kim in the books, in the tv show they never slept together. *In the book Spencer shows signs of obsessive compulsive disorder. *Spencer is the only one who could stand up to Alison. Gallery SH.jpg SH001.jpg SH002.jpg SH003.jpg SH004.jpg SH005.jpg SH006.jpg SH007.jpg SH008.jpg SH009.jpg SH010.jpg SH011.jpg SH012.jpg SH013.jpg SH014.jpg SH015.jpg SH016.jpg Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Main characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Hastings Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Protagonist Category:Females